A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Operation of the gas turbine engine results in the combustor section generating large amounts of heat. The heat generated by the combustor section elevates the operating temperatures of the turbine section. When the turbine section temperature elevates, it causes a turbine case that surrounds turbine blades to expand. The expansion of the turbine case can form a larger gap between the turbine blades and the turbine case. This larger gap allows air to travel between the turbine blades and the turbine case, which decreases the efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the gap between the turbine blades and the turbine case.